powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Almighty Object Fusion
The ability to fuse with an almighty artifact, object or item. Combination of Fusionism and Almighty Object. Also Called *Artifact Assimilation *Powerful Object Fusion *Supreme Object Fusion Capabilities The user of this ability can fuse with any type of almighty object permanently; be it an artifact, relic or other supremely powerful object/item. Applications *Absolute Condition *Absorption *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Infusion *Complete Arsenal *Evolution *Perfection *Possession *Potential Creation *Power Infusion *Power Bestowal *Sentient Power *Superpower Evolution *Transcendent Physiology Associations *Almighty Object *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Nigh Omnipotence *Powerful Objects *Powers Via Object *Spiritual Weaponry *Ultimate Invincibility *Wish Granting Limitations *May be unable to undo the fusion with the object. *May feed on users life-force. * May not make the user invincible. *May only fuse with an object for short periods of time. *May only grant Nigh Omnipotence, depending on object fused with. *Object might negate the user if one is weak. *Object might take control of the users mind. Known Users Known Objects *Hōgyoku (Bleach) *The Sword of Superman (DC Comics) *Philosopher's Stone (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Meta Nanites (Generator Rex) *Makluan Rings (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Triforce (The Legend of Zelda series) *Faust Robe (Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dark Dragon Balls (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!) Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Mammoth Mogul.png|Mammoth Mogul (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) has a Chaos Emerald fused into his chest, which has granted him immortality and vast mystical power. Cyborg_One_Million.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) became one with a Mother Box, allowing him to draw power from the entire multiverse. Sword_of_Superman_Bonding.jpg|The Sword of Superman (DC Comics) bonding with Superman, granting him immense power and almost becoming one with the cosmos. Armadura.png|Rex (Generator Rex) in his Full Omega-E.V.O. form thanks to his Omega-1 Nanite. Drakkon_Master.png|Lord Drakkon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) bonded with the Heart of the Master, granting him godlike power. Ruber_with_the_sword_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber (Quest for Camelot) used a magic potion to fuse Excalibur to his own arm. Anime/Manga OMEGA.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) fused with the Dragon Balls. Dark Dragon Ballls.jpg|The Dark Dragon Balls (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!) can fuse with evil entities to power them up… Xeno_Frieza_(One_Star).png|…as shown with Frieza. Zeref acquires Fairy Heart.png|Zeref (Fairy Tail) fused the core of the Fairy Heart into himself, granting him absolute power over the laws of magic. File:Van_hohenheim_Souls.jpg|Van Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) merged with the Philosopher's Stone. Hyper Zoda.png|Zoda (F-Zero: GP Legend) became Hyper Zoda after having a Reactor Might fused into his body. Monster_of_God.png|Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) became a powerful Monster of God when he bonded with the Nail of Helena. Narakufinal.jpg|When Naraku (Inuyasha) fused the tainted Shikon Jewel into himself, he gained tremendous increase in demonic powers and also enhanced regeneration powers. Bavarian_Faust_Robe_Transformation.gif|Saint-Germain, Cagliostro and Prelati (Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ) infused Philosopher's Stones into their bodies which clads them in powerful alchemical armours called Faust Robes. Hearts_Godslayer_Full_Body.jpg|Hearts (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) has bonded with the Universe Seed, becoming the Ultimate Godslayer. Live Television/Movies Vision_AOU_textless_poster.jpg|The Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) was created with the Mind Stone bonded to his body. Mesomonster.jpg|Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) became the powerful Mesomonster when he gained the power of the Dino Gems. Video Games Mantra_Reactor_Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) has had the Mantra Reactor implanted into his chest, allowing him to channel an infinite amount of Mantra without fear of destroying his body... Asura_the_Destructor_render.png|...and reach his most powerful form, Asura the Destructor. Ganondorf_Triforce_of_Power.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) is bonded to the Triforce of Power, granting him invulnerability, vast strength, and an unlimited source of mystical power. Greatredips.jpg|Colonel Redips (Mega Man X: Command Mission) gained godlike power by fusing with the Supra-Force Metal. Ultron-Sigma_Reveal.png|Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) is bonded with the Space and Reality Infinity Stones. Pokkén_Shadow_Mewtwo.png|Shadow Mewtwo (Pokkén Tournament) is fused with the Shadow Synergy Stone. SFModernTransforming.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is able to enter a super transformation when he gains the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. File:Infinite_(Sonic_Forces).png|Infinite (Sonic Forces) possesses great power due to the Phantom Ruby embedded in his chest. DreamyBowser.gif|Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) has consumed the Dream Stone, becoming the extremely powerful Dreamy Bowser. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Absorption Category:Nigh Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries